Hold Me Close
by The Wandering Time Lady
Summary: When Clara and the Doctor drink some psychic tea, things start to unravel and get out of hand. (Based off a prompt on the whouffle library, and co-posted on my tumblr) Strong T warning because I wasn't sure before


**Chapter** 1/1 | **Rating** M | **Word Count** 1130

**Summary**: When Clara and the Doctor drink some psychic tea, things start to unravel and get out of hand.

**Genres**: fluff, humor, romance, smut with slight angst at the end

* * *

It is in the most unfortunate ways that being a space/time traveller lets a person know that they aren't dealing with anything human anymore. Clara Oswald knew this, as she sat on the ledge of the TARDIS as it drifted through space.

The Doctor was busy making tea for them both, and in the few moments that she had to herself she thought about what was happening on Earth this exact moment, for after the Maitlands had gotten their new nanny she had decided to travel full time with the Doctor.

She had grown to love the Doctor in the few months they had been travelling together, his odd little quirks and his ridiculous bowtie made her want to giggle, but there was other things about him- The way he smiled at her, his laugh (oh how she loved to hear it) and the way he walks.

She had decided that she was in love with the Doctor, but being the tiny insignificant human she is, she would never tell him any of this in fear that her heart would once again be broken, and that he would drop her off home and never talk to her again.

As soon as she heard his footsteps she cleared her mind of any distraction and forced herself to remain as normal as possible, well…as normal as one can be when hanging out of a rouge alien's dimensionally transcendental snog box.

She giggled to herself.

"what's so funny" the Doctor asked plopping down beside her "its nothing, I'm just thinking" was her reply.

"anyway, this tea should be the very best! I got it from the mountains of New Sedna 4 and apparently it is extracted once a year from the noxas tree" he rambled as Clara took a sip

It tasted like a hot fudge sundae on a lazy afternoon, like all her previous thoughts just drifted away…

"see that is what is so great about noxas tea Clara, it adepts! as soon as you drink it it psychically changes to suit your personal taste!" the Doctor patted her on the back while taking a sip "amazing isn't it!"

As they both drank their tea, Clara started to notice her vision was getting slightly hazy, colours and patterns swirled around her head, and with out so much as thinking, she reached out to poke the rainbows that were dancing around her vision.

The Doctor was experiencing a rather similar effect, and as he looked over the console seemed to be glowing and sparkling, everything was peaceful and calm and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Doctor are you seeing all of this" Clara asked him as she lay down on the TARDIS floor, unable to keep herself sitting up any longer

"yes, yes indeed I am, I see all of this" he too now lying on the floor giggling.

Time seemed to slow down for both of them, Clara couldn't stop giggling for some reason and the Doctor just stared at her. she really was beautiful like this, lying on the ground giggling. He couldn't help but notice the little things about her, the small dimple that formed she she smiled, the way her hair had a slight cowlick…The Doctor was falling in love with her, of course he had no idea who or what she was but he loved her.

They stayed like that, talking for a while about everything and nothing.

"And that is when I realized that there wasn't a skunk on Downing street" the Doctor finished. Her face at that exact moment was priceless.

Looking at her that exact moment send his hearts blazing and the colours swirling and before he knew he had done so, he leaned over and kissed her.

He was utterly surprised when she kissed him back, willingly. before either of them knew it she was on top of him deepening the kiss and letting her hands grasp his shirt pulling him close eliciting a small moan from her.

Straddling him and pulling away from the kiss he groaned in protest

"I think this needs to go" she said undoing his bowtie and throwing it across the room "along with this" she continued, unbuttoning his shirt. she ground her hips against him making him blush.

finally deciding to take control he flipped her over so she was on her back, and he was on top of her.

Pulling of her t-shirt and skillfully unclasping her bra, the Doctor takes in her half naked body. she was utterly beautiful. soft, curvy and innocent all at once.

"Doctor I think we should take this to the bedroom" she groaned

the haze wasn't worn off yet, and the colours still danced around their heads, but the Doctor managed to stand, pick up her tiny frame and carry her down the hallway to his bedroom.

…

When Clara awoke the next morning, the first thing she noticed was that she was in a bed. And that she was lying beside the Doctor.

Her head felt all fuzzy and she barely remembered anything about what had happened last night but she felt satisfied.

Going to sit up she realized that the Doctor was practically on top of her and she was stuck.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep, almost as if he was young and innocent again. no longer the oncoming storm, he was just the Doctor.

Curling into him once more she decided not to wake him.

But he was already awake and staring at her smiling. "good morning"

"Doctor, what happened last night" Clara asked still wondering, she knew they had done…stuff… but she wanted to figure out where that had started from.

"well…I'm fairly certain that the tea we drank last night had been laced with something, I'm sorry Clara I should have checked it before I even brought it back it was my fault" he said sitting up

bits and pieces were slowly coming back to her now, and she remembered what he had said last night, how he told her he loved her and how he had been looking for her for so long.

"Its okay chin boy don't shoot yourself over it" she was beginning to think that he was taking back all he had said and done last night, the slight ache in her chest returning, and she had to fight to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Doctor" she whispered

He knew exactly the conversation that was coming up and in an effort to reassure her he grabbed her close and breathed in her ear "that is when I realized there wasn't a skunk on Downing street" she smiled and looked up at him the answer plainly in her eyes.

And he nodded in return.

"So how about breakfast"


End file.
